Patience
by MrsSimply
Summary: Sur la chanson de Take That "patience". Naruto croyait tout savoir sur Sauske mieux que Sasuke, en réalité, il fallait juste "un peu de temps" à ce dernier. Mais tout le monde sait que la patience n'est pas le fort de Naruto Uzumaki... SasuNaru/ Songfic


En cherchant dans la bibliothèque musicale de ma soeur, je suis tombée sur cette chanson et j'ai automatiquement fait le rapprochement avec Sauske et Naruto, si bien que je m'étonne qu'elle n'ai as déjà été adapté en song fic, à mon avis elle l'est, c'est juste que je ne suis pas tombée dessus ^^. En tout cas, ça m'a parut très claire, en plus la voix de Robby est assez proche de celle que j'imagine à Sasuke, bon, la sienne serait plus grave. Bon, pour ceux qui lisent "la prophétesse", si vous passez pas là, elle n'arriver malheureusement pas tout de suite, je manque de motivation, je m'excuse, mais la suite viendra, c'est ça, ma voie d'auteur XD terminer mes friction coute que coute ^^. Voila, Enjoy it...

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_"Patience" is a song by Take That_

**/!\** Boys love.

* * *

**Patience**

**

* * *

**Une fois de plus Sasuke avait croisé le chemin de Naruto et une fois de plus, le blond avait les mêmes mots. Ayant saisit son déserteur de meilleur ami par le col, Naruto l'avait plaqué contre l'arbre le plus proche brutalement en espérant voir, ne serais-ce que l'espace d'un instant, une lueur de douleur qui ne vint pas. Les yeux froids et noirs du déserteur étaient encore et toujours éteins mais pour la première fois, le scénario changeât légèrement. Depuis toutes ces années, jamais Sasuke n'avait dit un seul mot, jamais il n'avait bronché mais il n'avait aussi jamais détourné le regard. Naruto resta stupéfait et relâcha sa poigne d'un même coup, Sasuke s'affaissa légèrement, fixant toujours un point derrière l'épaule de Naruto.

Quelque chose avait changé en Sasuke, quelque chose était brisé et Naruto se demandât si ce n'était pas tout simplement sa raison qui venait de se briser en miette sous ses yeux.

« Sasuke... Fit-il une note inquiète dans la voix.

Sasuke reporta son regard sur son meilleur ami avec un air presque ennuyé mais quelque chose d'autre brillait au fond de ses perles noires. Il y avait des choses que Sasuke aimait dans la vie qu'il menait, parmi ces rares moments, se trouvaient en tête ceux ou Naruto prononçait son prénom. Depuis toutes ses années, ça lui faisait toujours le même effet, se dire que quelque part dans ce monde, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un prêt à se battre pour le défendre, pour l'aimer, pour le prendre dans ses bras s'il le demandait. Il lui suffisait de demander, il en était quasiment sûr, s'il lui demandait, Naruto lui décrocherait la lune. Il inspira profondément, à maintenant vingt deux ans, il commençait à voir le monde d'une manière différente, d'aspirer à autres choses qu'au perpétuel vagabondage, mais il y avait pourtant encore quelque chose qui l'empêchait de répondre à la demande de Naruto.

La peur? Peut être. La fatigue? Surement, devoir se battre pour ses droits le fatiguait rien que d'y penser. Mais la vérité était ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas rentrer parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir ses erreurs en face. C'est à Konoha que tout avait commencer, que le drame de sa vie s'était mis en marche dans son dos. La vérité c'est qu'il avait peur de vouloir tout détruire s'il revenait à Konoha, chez ceux qui avait détruit son frère, ceux qui avait détruit sa vie...

Sasuke remarqua alors que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils étaient seuls alors que habituellement, il y avait toujours eu un membre d'une de leur équipe respective. S'adossant contre l'arbre il se dit qu'aujourd'hui, il pouvait bien faire une confession à Naruto. N'était-il pas son meilleur ami après tout?

- Tu crois avoir tout compris de moi, Naruto...

Entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix, ses intonations menaçantes qui éveillaient toujours quelque chose chez lui. Tout sembla exploser dans la tête de Naruto, il avait parlé, il lui avait dit quelque chose mais il avait été tant subjugué par sa voix qu'il en avait oublié le contenu et ne su que répondre. De toute façon, il était trop occupé à se retenir de lui sauter au cou.

- Toutes ses années, jamais tu n'as arrêté de me croire, de me défendre, de me poursuivre, de vouloir comprendre pourquoi j'agissais comme je l'ai fait... Tout ce temps, tu n'as pensé qu'à moi, tu t'es battu pour moi, pour... Que je revienne... Mais...

Sasuke prit une inspiration. Mon Dieu que les mots étaient difficiles à dire, voilà probablement pourquoi il n'était pas doué pour le dialogue... Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ex-coéquipier, lequel l'observait avec sérieux et espoir.

- La vérité c'est que tu ne m'as jamais laissé de temps...

Naruto voulut contester, il lui avait laissé bien assez d'années à son goût, bien assez de temps...

- J'ai faillis détruire le village qu'il cherchait à protéger, j'ai faillit te tuer trois fois... J'ai blessé Sakura, je t'ai blessé toi... Mais ça, je peux oublier ma culpabilité et vivre avec...

Les yeux de Naruto brillèrent avec une sourde colère qui énerva Sasuke, pourtant, il était lancé et bizarrement, les mots venaient avec plus de facilité à présent...

- J'ai tué mon frère Naruto... La personne que j'aime le plus avec toi, je l'ai tué...

Mais Naruto n'avait rien entendu à part « La personne que j'aime le plus avec toi »... Tellement de mots qui sonnaient tellement doux dans la bouche de Sasuke, il dû lutter pour ne pas tomber à genoux et calmer les tremblements de ses jambes.. C'était quoi ça? Un genre de déclaration d'amour déguisé?

De son côté, Sasuke n'avait pas remarqué le trouble de Naruto, pour lui, c'était très clair que Naruto l'avait toujours aimé et qu'il l'aimait en retour, il 'en était intimement persuadé et ne savait pas que du côté de son ami, la situation n'était pas exactement la même. Son regard se fit lointains, un silence passât et un petit vent vint balayer l'atmosphère soudain étrange.

- **Just have a little patience **(Ai juste un peu de patience...)

**I'm still hurting from a love I lost,** (Je suis encore blésé de l'amour que j'ai perdu...)  
**I'm feeling your frustration.** (Je sens ta frustration)  
**Any minute all the pain will stop.** (A chaque minute, la peine peut s'arrêter)  
**Just hold me close inside your arms tonight,** (Tiens moi juste serré dans tes bras cette nuit)  
**don't be too hard on my emotions** ( Ne sois pas trop dur avec mes émotions)

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandir aux paroles de Sasuke, celui-ci ne le regardait pas et le blond était à peu près sûr que l'autre rougissait. Il s'approcha de son ancien coéquipier, et s'arrêta devant son regard menaçant et à la fois suppliant. C'était toujours ainsi avec Sasuke, ses yeux disaient une chose et son contraire, mais Naruto sourit et le prit dans ses bras doucement, comme si l'autre était une statue de cristal. Au début, Sasuke ne réagit pas et Naruto crut avoir mal interprété les paroles de son ami, mais celui ci passât ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra plus fort contre lui, le blond se retrouva avec le nez contre la nuque de Sasuke, comme celui-ci était plus grand. Il fermât les yeux, s'enivrant de cette odeur masculine épicée qui n'avait presque pas changée depuis tout ce temps. Puis, il entendit l'ébène murmurer doucement:

- '**Cause I need time**. (Parce que j'ai besoin de temps)  
**My heart is numb, has no feeling.** (Car mon cœur saccagé, n'a pas de sentiments)  
**So while I'm still healing,** (Donc pendant que je guéris)  
**Just try and have a little patience**. (Continue d'essayer et ai un peu de patience)

Tout deux savaient que la patience n'était pas le fort de Naruto, pourtant, il fermât les yeux, bercé par les paroles et caressa le dos de son...Son quoi maintenant? Le cœur de Naruto opta pour « amoureux » spontanément. S'il le fallait, il aurait donc cette patience. Sasuke repoussa doucement Naruto et reprit:

- **I really wanna start over again**, (Je veux vraiment tout recommencer)  
**I know you wanna be my salvation**. (Et je sais que tu seras mon salut.)  
**The one that I can always depend.** (La personne dont je pourrai toujours dépendre.)  
**I'll try to be strong. Believe me**, (Je vais essayer d'être fort, crois moi,)  
**I'm trying to move on**, (J'essaie vraiment d'avancer)  
**It's complicated but understand me** (C'est compliqué mais comprend moi...)

Le regard de Naruto était perplexe alors que Sasuke caressait ses joues doucement, laissant aller ses paroles et ses gestes de tendresse trop longtemps retenus.

- **Cause I need time,  
My heart is numb, has no feeling,  
So while I'm still healing,  
Just try and have a little patience, Yeah  
have a little patience, Yeah**

Sasuke déposa un premier baiser sur le front de Naruto qui ferma automatiquement les yeux en frissonnant de plaisir et ses mains se refermèrent sur les manches de la tenue de Sasuke par réflexe, il avait peur que se ne soit qu'une rêve.

- **Cause these scars run so deep,** (Parce que ces cicatrices sont vraiment profondes)  
**It's been hard,** (Ca a été dur...)  
**But I have to believe in me.** (Mais je dois croire en moi...)

Naruto lui sourit et Sasuke se surprit à y répondre, provocant un nouveau frisson chez Naruto qui posa ses mains sur les joues de Sasuke. Les yeux brillants il passât sont pouce sur les lèvres pâles de celui qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer. Sasuke portait sur Naruto un regard doux mais à présent teinté d'hésitation, il avait envie de l'embrasser et la caresse sur ses lèvres le décida. Releva un peu plus le visage de Naruto, il approcha son visage de celui de Naruto et murmurât encore:

**-Have a little patience,  
Have a little patience,**

Avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de celui qu'il aimait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait huit ans, il eut l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer et son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine. Il oublia toutes ses hésitations, tous ses remords, toutes ses peines, tous ses doutes et pressa le corps du blond contre lui. Naruto gémit dans le baiser en se sentant plaquer un peu plus contre Sasuke et il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de l'ébène. Le baiser devint fougueux, passionné et un peu désespéré. Toutes leurs émotions les assaillirent l'espace de cet échange et alors qu'ils se dévoraient l'un l'autre comme des affamer, Sasuke était sûr d'avoir au moins une conviction dans sa vie, il aimait Naruto.

Le reste n'avait pas d'importance...

**Woah, Cause I, I just need time,  
My heart is numb, has no feeling,  
So while I'm still healing,  
just try, and have a little patience,  
have a little patience,**

De retour à Konoha, Naruto avait encore sur les lèvres le goût de celles de Sasuke et passât machinalement son pouce sur sa lèvre, soit, se dit-il, je t'attendrais. Puis, avec un sourire, il se dirigeât vers le bureau de Tsunade pour faire son rapport de mission...

**My heart is numb, has no feeling,  
So while I'm still healing  
just try and have a little... Patience**

_Mais moi, airais-je la patience nécessaire à la guérisons de mes blessures alors que déjà, la douceur de ton corps m'obsède?_

* * *

**Note concernant la traduction:** J'ai fais une traduction littérale, c'est à dire que je me suis plus attachée au message véhiculé par la chanson qu'au vocabulaire, aussi, _numb_ ne veut pas dire "sacagé" mais "engourdit". _  
_


End file.
